


Early Bird Catches the Bus

by Night_Panther_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, New York City, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Panther_13/pseuds/Night_Panther_13
Summary: Aaron and Camille love story. Cute city au. Lots of fluff and maybe smut. Depends where I go with this one. ~sorry about awful writing~ <3





	1. Preparing for Modern City Battle (intro)

EVERY STUPID SCHOOL DAY! He was always ahead. Monday through Friday, August to June he was to that bus stop first. A few times I woke up early and tried to get there first. Ha NOPE he was already there at the stop listening to music. I wondered if he got there an hour early or if he was homeless, but that wasn’t right. He wore nice clothes and had decent things so he wasn’t homeless. Most of the time I saw him walked to the stop, I was just fifty yards away. In my freshman year of college I didn’t really notice. He was just one face in the crowds of New York. Then as I got more associated with the city I noticed he was a regular to that spot, never changing. Then in my sophomore year my newly made friend worked at a sub shop and had a crush on this guy. So I did some spying for her. Everyday I watched he.  
So yeah that sounds really creepy...oops. But you know you have to watch out for your homies. Homies? Who am I? I am a little rich girl in New York. Not really one to use those words. I’ve got dark brown hair and am proud of my long legged toned body. I worked hard to achieve this. I was kind of bony, and now I have the muscles I always wanted and did a lot of cardio to get. Don’t call my thicc or curvy. I’m not. Girl I have b cups. You all are just jealous of all I’ve done. I have the weirdest eyes I have ever seen. They are mostly a golden brown. Then right by the pupil it is blue green. Yeah I don’t like them but whatever. Also a side note, I’m not this confident talking to people. Only my thoughts sound badass. I’m a shy nerdy kid. I spend time simple sitting on Broadway. The only way my parents could move me out of Michigan was to have me be in the best city ever to my dorky heart. I now have my own little apartment, which is hella cute. Sorry off track, back to the cute asshole that can walk nonchalantly to that stupid bus stop as if he isn’t driving me crazy.  
I blame his speed on his muscles. If you took a chunk of marble you couldn’t have better looking arms or legs. He also doesn’t have a super defined jawline just a slick one, which is great for me. All those instagram models with sharp square jawlines look like a mix between a bony fish and like they bit down hard on taffy and got their teeth stuck. It’s too much honey, just relax. Be like Tom Holland and hold a frog in your mouth instead. This bus stop sweetheart was probably like twenty five. I was twenty two. He had dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a puppy smile. I knew that smile. It was the smile he gave me every time I got to beating him to the stop. I never even sat by him on the bus itself! He reserved that smirking smile for the times I was so close.  
Today it all would change. I was wearing my running shoes and athletic leggings. I had my best sports bra. My hair was up and still there was a thirty minute headstart for me. I would not lose. Not today.


	2. Pavement Beneath My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to the bus stop continues. Who will come out on top? Camille gets ready for the club her friend Emily is bringing her to for a fun night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter I will try to make them longer from now on.

I was jogging faster than normal. I am pretty sure two streets ago I accidently pushed an angsty middle school kid over but it was too late to help him now. I kept going weaving in and out of the crowd. Hopping off on the street, getting honked at, running up the sidewalk, etc. I had two sections of street to go. Two. I could do this. It was a Wednesday. He would never expect me to be so explosive in the middle of the week. Fridays maybe. Wednesday, nah. I could see it in front of me. Not a single impatient person waiting. I catcaller was hollering at me but I couldn't even complain. I was so excited. I was going to do it! The little white symbol of a walking man popped up and I was off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another person running on the other sidewalk headlong towards me. No to the bus stop. It was him. Shit! I broke out into a sprint willing my legs to go faster. Fifteen feet. Now ten. He stopped leaning against the bench trying to catch his breath. GRAAAAGH! Three feet! Maybe even two! I was so freaking close yet he won. Undefeated. Shit. Crap. Son of a ass crap shit bitch asshole frickin jerk mother f**cker. (My inner monologue isn’t very fluent.) I looked up. I had said part of that out loud. Maybe through my heavy breathing he didn’t hear it. He had that award winning smirk. He laughed. A genuine warm laugh. His face was all flushed and his cheeks rosy from running so suddenly. He crashed onto the bench and smoothed back his hair.  
“Nice try,” He chuckled. “But not today.”  
“Hmph,” I huffed. I was about to walk into the starbucks when he began to talk again.  
“Almost,” He said. “You surprised me. I didn’t think you would do that. You are full of surprises. I like that.” He promptly shut up and faced his phone. I walked on but had a little twinge of pride. Sure I lost, but I got close. I made him nervous. It also proved he noticed me. Someone noticed me. I got a mocha and sat facing the window. I was watching for the bus. Today sucked ass but was still nice. At least it was sunny and warm. There was a nice layer of dewdrops rested on the windowsill. A nice early morning feeling. Too bad he had to ruin everything.  
The bus clattered along stopping every few streets. It was the longest week ever. I was so ready to go home and wait for Emily to arrive. She was dragging her boyfriend (Chad), her frenemy (Teresa), and her coolest friend (me) to a club. Maybe a bar? She just gave a name of a place and expected us to know it. I was told to be ready for a crazy night and to look sexy. It was going to be one of those nights. I got off the bus and buzzed myself into the building. I got my key out and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. It was a cool place with to levels. The main floor had a staircase leading up to my bedroom and second bathroom. I went up there to pick out clothes for tonight. Sexy. Sexy? I opened the dusty box of barely used clothes. The club/lingerie box. I wore lingerie for myself sometimes but I saved the extra nice stuff for days like this. Black lace up cheeky panties and bombshell black silky bra with a white lace trim. Nice and classy. Fishnet socks were next. A black leather skin tight skirt shaped my ass nicely. Next was a purple silk tank top. I looked nice. After a few minutes of checking myself out in the mirror and messing with my hair I did my makeup and hair. I just put some gloss on my lips because lipstick could stain. Mascara, some eyeliner, and foundation. Not too much. I straightened the little curls in my hair. The buzzer rang and I grabbed my purse. I finally slipped my feet into the velvety black ankle boots. A second ring made me scamper out of the house and pile into Chad’s car.  
"Hurry up Camille!"  
"Shut up Chad!"


	3. Lips of Red Satin Taste Those of Cool Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clubs are wild in NYC. Camille could meet anyone there. Anything can happen. ;) enjoy

Stepping into the club I went to get our first round of shots. I lined them up at our table.   
“Bottoms up!” Emily cheered. We poured the tequila down our throats and laughed.   
“We need a few more drinks before we head out to the dance floor,” Chad laughed. What is he talking about? He was the designated driver. He got a glass of whiskey. US three girls got cocktails and margaritas. We sat back down.  
“I’m loving this place!” Teresa smiled. She always wore bright colors that complemented her dark skin tone. Her short curly hair ended right above her shoulders and she had bright purple lipstick stains on her glass. She was a artsy person. Colors and patterns were very important to her. She was super photogenic. Yet everywhere but a club she was shyer than me and spoke softly. She was a two sided coin. A little quiet girl or a sexy beast. Her dark mischievous eyes scanned the crowd.  
“I am loving that color on you Teresa!” Emily giggled. “I wish I could be so brave in outfits like that.” I almost snorted. Pale thin curvy little Emily wore the most thot like outfits I have ever known. Other times she was more prude than a nun. She was also every insane thing in between. That is part of the reason I loved her. She was crazy and energetic. She is one of those people who decide whether an outfit is ugly. I am convinced she could rock even clear pants. She was always loud and ambitious. I loved it.  
“The strobe lights don’t give me a seizure so it’s better than most places already,” I commented.  
“Meh they could have done better on the decorative fountain,” Teresa said. “It looks like a drinking fountain. But I do like the fake candles. No drunk person can burn themselves that way.”  
“And it’s romantic!” Emily squeaked.   
“Another round bartender!” Chad called. “You girls are so sober you are talking about decor.” The liquor kept flowing to our table. Emily’s cheeks got all rosy and she was even louder and giggled in higher tones. Teresa became more of a chatterbox. I was happily content with myself. Soon Chad herded us off to dancing. Like magnets we connected to people. Emily and Chad danced as a happy couple. Teresa found a guy she was eyeing and most liking undressing in her mind. I found a cute guy in the crowd. He was more drunk than me and soon manners were out the door. He pulled me close to him and kissed my jawline.  
“Leave no marks on the merchandise,” I scolded.  
“I hear you loud and clear sweetheart,” He replied. He stopped kissed and bucked his hips into mine. He twirled me around pressing his chest to my back. I rolled my hips and grinded into him. He went straight for my breasts. The music changed pace and we were all jumped. I got tired and went to get another drink. I sat at the bar and downed a shot. I looked around for my friends but couldn’t see them.  
“Hey,” A voice said coming up from the crowd. He presented himself and sat down next to me.  
“Hi,” I smiled. I saw him. It was the bus stop guy. “Oh you.”  
“Yeah I saw you up here,” He said. “I thought to myself. Who is that girl? I know that face from somewhere.” I inwardly frowned. I had a secret crush on him for forever and he could barely recognize me. “And then I remembered that you are the one a race every morning on my way to uni.”  
“Yeah,” I giggled. “You win every time.”  
“But you’ve gotten harder to beat,” He smiled. “My name’s Aaron”   
“Camile,” I replied. “Cam.”  
“Want to dance?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” I said. “I’m not here with anybody but my friends.” I slipped down off the chair and he led me to the dancefloor. He was a bit drunk, like everyone here. It was perfect. He was willing to dance and grind with me. He felt the music and held me close. He rolled his hips holding onto mine and gently pressing into the small of my back. I looped my arms around his neck and started to sensually sway along to the music. He looked at me with something more than lust in his eyes. Attraction, happiness, and want. Something else though. Love? I pulled him into a kiss. I how I loved to feel his soft lips. He tasted and smelled minty and clean. I ran my fingers through his hair. One of his hands moved to my neck pushing us closer. It was passionate. He slipped his tongue between us and I granted him access feeling his mouth. He broke away for air and rested his forehead on mine. I was impatient, drunk, and excited to actually be with him. I began to kiss down his neck.  
“Oh you are good,” He growled. “I never thought I would ever get you to do this.” Oh okay wow yes ahh! He likes me. Like before tonight. He turned me around and let me grind down onto his crotch. One of his hands held me firmly at the waist and the other ran up and down my body. As he got down to my ass he stopped and squeezed. He went lower. His hand roamed feeling my thigh. He licked and kissed my neck. I let out a small moan. The friction of our bodies pressed together, the lights and smells, and the sounds that escaped him were too much.   
“I need some air,” I purred. He protectively walked with me until I reached the bathroom. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before ducking inside. I looked in the mirror and splashed water on my face. I felt the cold fresh water chill my red face. I was blushing so much. I steadied my breathing. I began to giggle like some crazy person. Things where blurry. I walked forward and felt I was sober enough. I collected myself and walked out. Aaron caught me in his arms.  
“Baby are you all good?” He asked running his hands up and down my arms. “Did you get sick?”  
“I just felt a little crowded is all,” I replied. He nodded and backed me up against the wall. He pinned my hands above my head with one of his hands. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hoisted me up. He was kissing me again deeper. I bucked my hips. It became a very heated make out session. I was gasping for air in between each kiss. I hungered for his lips, for his touch.


	4. In the Midst of the Night

“Do you want to take this somewhere private?” He asked hoarsely. “Back to my place. I’ll lay you down on my bed. Make you scream. Pound you harder than you’ve ever had before. You’ll be sore for weeks. I’ll try to be careful baby, if that's what you want.”  
“Oh yes,” I moaned. “I can’t wait for your big cock. My pretty little mouth can do things for you.” I licked his mouth to prove a point. I could tell he wasn’t much of a dirty talker but he was trying for me. “OH do be careful papi. I’m so tight and small, I don’t want to break.” He couldn’t hold that composure for long and laughed. I rumbled in his throat and sent warm shivers through me. He quickly asked the bartender to call a cab. I texted Emily saying I got a ride home. Soon Aaron came back and we started to kiss. He took me by the waist and headed to the cab. We piled into it and Aaron paid. I closed the window to the front seat and faced Aaron. He pulled me onto his lap. He gently bit and kissed the back of my neck. He spread his legs more to give me more space to sit. He then spread my legs and roamed up my skirt. He pushed aside my panties and felt the wet folds underneath.  
“So wet for me baby,” He murmured lovingly. “Now stay quiet until we get to my place.” He felt around until he found my clit. He began rubbing lazy circles on the nerves. I mewled and squirmed at the touch. I couldn’t control a wanton moan from escaping.  
“Shh Shh,” He hushed softly. “The cabbie can’t know. I know it must feel good. Just stay quiet for a little longer.” I was trying hard to be silent but the alcohol in my veins didn’t help. I turned my head to his shoulder and whimpered into the cloth hoping to cover the sound. He started to work a finger into me and I felt so good. He suddenly withdrew. I started breathing heavy not knowing I had held my breath. The cab stopped shortly after. Aaron moved me off his lap and opened the car door. He helped me out of the car. My legs felt a bit wobbly. He led my inside the building and up to his apartment door. He fumbled around for his key. I bit my lip.  
“Baby I promise to make you feel so good,” I purred.  
“You won’t forget this night my queen,” He breathed. He pushed open the door and led me in. He instantly slammed the door closed and locked it. “No interruptions tonight.”  
“I’ve thought of this before baby,” I purred again. “That mouth and smile was just for me and those eyes were made to feast on me as well.” I walked out into the wood floor towards the window. I hoped it looked sexy and not like I was struggling to walk straight.  
“I’ve had some ideas about you to babygirl,” He said. He grabbed my hips and rubbed his crotch up against me. “The tension was way too much don’t you think?”  
“MMmmm Yes,” I choked out feeling better now that he was back to giving me some friction. He scooped me up in his arms and I fit perfectly to him. I nuzzled my head to his shoulder. He took of my shoes and dropped them on the floor before entering the bedroom. He lowered me onto the bed and loomed over me. I began to unbutton his shirt but he put his hand over mine stopping it.  
“Not so fast,” He smiled. “Are you completely sure you want this? This won’t make things too awkward right? We still have to board that bus every morning. I won’t let your pretty face distract me from getting there first.”  
“If you do well I won't be able to walk,” I huffed. “No need to worry. I’ve wanted this for a few months now. Everyone needs a little competition otherwise the reward,” I said palming his pants. “Won’t be as fun.”  
“Now I need to finish what we did in the cab before anything else,” He said seriously. “Can’t leave a job like that unfinished. Do you want to be undressed or just as we were for that finale?”  
“Let’s have it as it was,” I said. “We can get to that part later.” He sat me in front of him and snaked his hand up my skirt pushing away my panties. He rubbed the nerves with his thumb and thrust two fingers into my opening. His fingers long and slender reached inside massaging my walls. Suddenly he curled his fingers making me gasp and moan. He repeated that motion making my legs shake. He moved his fingers in and out randomly going deeper or curling. The fire in my belly burst and I cried out. He kept massaging my clit helping my through the warm sensation. I lay down shakily and caught my breath the pleasure still coursing through me. He wiped his fingers off and lay down next to me kissing at my jawline taking his time.  
“Are you okay baby?” He asked.  
“Y-yeah,” I stuttered. “You ready for my turn?” I steadily got up. I straddled his legs and unbuttoned his shirt. I undid his belt then stopped a moment. I turned away from him and took off my shirt. He propped himself up on his elbows watching me. I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor. He let out a low whistle. I took off the fishnet socks and then turned around giving him a full view of my rack. I went in front of him. He felt my breasts and then hugged me closer feeling my ass. I sat on his lap and wiggled my hips.  
“It’s your turn to feel what I can do,” I whispered biting his ear lobe. I sat in front of him pulling off his pants. His boxers were tented from a growing erection. I ran my fingers lightly over his groin. It pulsed at my touch. I held onto the waistband and snaked it down his legs. His member was large, huge. I traced it with my fingers lightly making him shiver. I moved my hands up and down as he grew harder.  
“Mmmm,” He sighed at the touch. “Yes yeah kept doing that.” I traced my pinky finger around the head than suddenly it was replaced by my mouth. He gasped at the change. “Oooooh.” I swirled my tongue over the head and moved my hand up and down the shaft. We soon found a pace and he bucked his hip sporadically. I gagged a bit but kept going for him.  
“I’m going to cum,” He groaned. I kept going. He release having the warm liquid down my throat. It was salty and honestly gross. I gave a sexy smile.  
“How you doing Aaron you feeling up to my standards?” I asked.  
“You can wash your mouth out,” He smiled pointing to the bathroom. “For what comes next all I want to taste is you.” I hopped up going to the bathroom swishing water in my mouth. I came back to see he had set up accomodations. On the side table was towels, a condom, and our folded up clothes. Classy. I walked over and sat by him. He gave me a peck on the lips. He undid my lingerie and pulled me close. I tugged gently on his hair and he flipped me on my back.  
“You ready?” He asked.  
“Yes,” I moaned. He locked our lips and slowly pressed into my entrance. I mewled and whimpered into the kiss. His big thick cock filled me. When he was fully in me he let out a low moan. I asked him to stop and I readjusted. I rolled my hips up and he slowly move in and out. He pressed in all the right places and my tightness hugged him in unimaginable ways.  
“Nngh faster,” I begged. He began slamming into me faster. “Oh yes.”  
“You want more baby?” He asked.  
“Yes hhgnh more,” I purred. Randomly he paused and pounded harder into my hole. He would continue the fast pleasurable pace then hit my g-spot with toe curling pleasure. Soon his movements were uncontrollable.  
“I can’t go much longer,” He warned.  
“Please more papi,” I begged. In a strong movement he drove deeper into me releasing into the condom. I moaned breathily and collapsed. My walls squeezed down onto him and my legs shook. He carefully pulled out and threw the condom away. I was still panting and whimpering when he came back after cleaning up.  
“You need help Cam?” He asked. I nodded. He grabbed the towel and gently wiped away the fluids between my thighs. He put the towel away and lay down next to me. “You were amazing Cam. We should have done this years ago.” I laughed shakily.  
“Yeah,” I agreed. “Best I’ve ever had.”  
“Did I hurt you?” He asked worriedly. “You’re still shaking.”  
“No,” I said. “It’s the first time someone made me actually orgasm twice.” He growled out a laugh.  
“You look cold,” He said. “And you definitely need sleep.” He handed me my panties and one of his tee shirts. He pulled on a pair of his boxers and spooned me. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah after re-reading this (Woah it was nothing like I originally planned) I've decided I won't be finishing this fic, but I hoped you all enjoyed it while it lasted. :)


End file.
